1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to non-wovens. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to non-woven fabrics containing propylene-based polymers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elastic nonwoven materials are used in personal care products including diapers, adult incontinence wear, and other personal hygiene products. Such elastic nonwoven materials are typically constructed of elastomer and/or elastomer-like polymers that provide stretchability and that are tailored for processing in conventional spunmelt equipment.
Nonwoven materials with good stretchability and elasticity are particularly desirable for such personal care products. For clothing, stretchability and elasticity are performance attributes that allow the nonwoven material to provide a closely conforming fit to the body of the wearer. However, elastic materials inherently have a “rubbery” feel that is unacceptable from a consumer's perspective in applications involving contact with human skin. Accordingly, elastic materials have been modified to have a more pleasant feel; yet such modification of the spunmelt polymers has a tendency to compromise the physical and elastic properties of the resulting nonwoven material.
There is a need, therefore, for improving the feel of nonwoven fabrics containing elastomer and/or elastomer-like polymers without compromising the physical and elastic properties of the material.